Hoping Against Hope
by JasmineRaven
Summary: Sonia realised that the flickering flame of hope inside of her still had not extinguished completely. Unlike the rest of the prisoners, part of her was still holding onto some sort of hope.


**Hoping Against Hope**

Sonia stood in a daze. Every image, sound and smell seemed overwhelming to her. She felt distant from it all, as if her mind could not fully absorb what was happening. The metal chains that bound her wrists and ankles felt ice cold against her skin. The bitter, salty taste of the ocean air filled her nose and throat, choking her. It made her nose run and her eyes water. The fiery hope, determination and energy that had once burned strongly inside of her was now diminished to a small, flickering flame.

A harsh tug on her chains commanded her to move. She walked obediently, allowing herself to be led by the Gifter grasping her chains. She felt too weak and tired to resist. _It would be useless anyway_ , she thought. _There is nothing I can do._

The sounds of the barbaric shouting of the crowd, the crashing of the waves, and the howling of the wind combined to create a horrible roaring in her ears. The sounds vibrated inside her head, so much it made her feel dizzy and ill. As she was led through the fortress gateway, the wind caught hold of her hair and began to toss her red curls wildly around her head. She scanned the sea sneering faces pressed against the metal fence. Many were eager to see blood spilt. Others lingered towards the back, their straight faces concealing their feelings.

Sonia soon found herself forced into a kneeling position before Olt's throne, with the throne's giant serpent head towering above her, as if poised and ready to strike. She suddenly became aware of the six other prisoners near her. She could hear their anxious, shaking breaths. She could hear their quiet moans of dread. She could hear Faene, the young woman she had befriended in Fleet, sobbing desperately.

Sonia felt an awful aching in her chest and stomach as she thought of Annocki, her dear friend back home in Weld. She knew Annocki was worrying endlessly in her absence. _She is there waiting for me to come home_ , she thought, _whilst I am here waiting for my death. Oh Nocki_ , she sighed in her mind, which swam with thoughts of regret. _You were right. You were right about everything. The world beyond the wall is dangerous, and I am now to die at the hands of this inescapable evil. It seems... that I am not the hero I thought I could be_. She bowed her head in despair.

Sonia felt someone seize her hand and press the point of a dagger into her index finger. She felt a small stream of warm blood trickle from the wound. She felt herself being dragged once again, this time to the large flat rock, that served as a platform. The chains that bound her ankles were looped through the iron rings on the platform, and locked, securing her fate. She looked wearily at the other prisoners, with their grieved faces, pale and drained of all hope.

Suddenly, Sonia realised that the flickering flame of hope inside of her still had not extinguished completely. Unlike the rest of the prisoners, part of her was still holding onto some sort of hope. But why...

It was because of Rye. Sonia had not known him very long, but she had know him long enough to trust him, to see his determination and loyalty, and to understand that his heart would not let him give up the things he cared about without a fight. She remembered how she had felt when she had awoken to find herself being carried through Olt's dark fortress, how her first thought had been to leave a trail of the blue pebbles she carried in her pocket for Rye to follow. Even in her weary state, her hope and trust in him had sat firmly in the front of her mind. Now, she could not ignore the fluttering feeling inside of her. It was the feeling of anticipation, the feeling that at any moment Rye would appear and do something spectacular to save them all.

Sonia searched her surroundings as far as her clouded eyes would allow her to see. Her damp copper curls brushed against her face as she turned her head from side to side. _He would not abandon me. He must be somewhere near_ , she thought. _He has to be_. She could not explain why, but she put her full confidence in him. Rye seemed to cling to hope, even the smallest, faintest flickers of hope. His decision to venture beyond the golden door was based purely on the hope and belief that his brother was alive.

 _So I will not lose hope_ , Sonia told herself. _If Rye wants to save me, he will find a way. I trust he will._

* * *

 **Author's Note: I had the sudden inspiration to write another Three Doors fanfic. It has been a while. Thankfully, my writing skills have improved over the years, so any new Three Doors stories should be better than my previous attempts. Enjoy! :)**


End file.
